Battery-powered computing systems and devices have been adopted for use in many aspects of daily life. As these systems and devices are more widely adopted and used in place of other computing systems and devices, they are designed to be more flexible and powerful, but are also more complex. With advances in the design of battery-powered computing devices, the availability of sufficient power for the devices continues to be an ongoing concern. For example, each new feature in a battery-powered computing device may require the provision of circuitry that supports a supply of power for the feature.
In the context of system power management, some battery-powered computing systems include power management processing circuitry that manages the supply of power in the system. Over time, this power management processing circuitry may need to adapt to certain needs in battery-operated systems.